Orphaned in a second
by CasualtyForever
Summary: 12 yr old maya is on her way to relatives when the car suddenly collides and falls into a ditch. She loses her parents and sister but forms a very close bond with Dixie...
1. Chapter 1

**so here's the first chap of this fic :) I know I have others but I will still update them. Please let me know what you think :D xx**

* * *

Maya was sat watching the green scenery fly past, she knew she was heading to Holby to see her mums cousin or something. She was listening to Skrillex through her new iPod which was her 12th birthday present. She was really glad she had got it as everyone else at school had one and she was feeling left out.  
Her little sister Abby was starting to really annoy her, she was continuously poking her despite the looks maya had given her. maya looked at her little sister, all her friends thought she was really cute with her blonde hair and blue eyes, maya couldn't understand how she could be cute though everyone said that it was because they were sisters with 3 years between them.  
She was broken from her thoughts to see her parents arguing over the map. She sighed knowing both of her parents liked to show of their geography skills, whoever was wrong would never hear the end of it.  
She saw the green car speeding towards them,  
"MUM!" She shouted at the top of her voice, but was too late, the green car smashed into the front of hers causing Abby to scream. She thought it was over before realising the car was now out of control and about to tip down a bank on Abby's side.  
BOOM  
Maya felt the car vibrate and smash on to the grassy ditch, she looked around but no one else seemed to be awake. She stared in disbelief at her family, spattered in blood. Her sister had been stabbed by something in the stomach and was not moving.  
"No, no, no" she said in tears with the shock and the pain she was only feeling now.  
She quickly pulled out the phone from her pocket and shakily pressed 999.  
"Hello"  
"Hi"  
"Which service do you require "  
"Errm ambulance" maya said through tears  
"Ok where are you"  
"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know" maya said her eyes filled with tears.  
"Ok, sorry, don't worry we can track you."  
"O..ok"  
"Hello holby ambulance service, what's the problem?"  
"The c..caar crashed in to a car and fell into this ditch thing..y"  
"Ok how many Casualtys?"  
"Err 3... No 4... Maybe"  
"Mabye?"  
"I am the 4th.. OWWW" maya said screaming as she attempted to move her leg.  
"Ok, can you tell us there injures?"  
"I... They are not moving I think they might be d...d...de..."  
"Ok don't worry, what's your name?"  
"Maya"  
"Ok maya, how old are you?"  
"1..12"  
"Ok the ambulance will be here any second now" the operator said just as she heard the sirens approach, as maya almost sighed with relief.  
"They..ar...are here, I think we might need ... The fire...fighters."  
"Ok are you trapped?"  
"Ye..yes well my...leg is."  
Maya saw a middle aged paramedic run towards her and called out to her.

* * *

**so there you go! Please r&r! Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 xxx**

* * *

**Dixie's POV **

I ran towards the smashed ford, turned on its side in a ditch. I didn't really think there would be that much hope in the car judging by its position. I ran towards it anyway, trying to keep up hope. I approach the car and immediately see there are people inside. 'Oh god' I tell myself, knowing how much I hate finding dead people. I get up to the window and see and family of 4 but the older girl is moving and crying, I immediately fling open the door and see her terrified face look up at me.

"Hello sweetheart what's your name?" I ask softly to the girl who looks around 12

"M...maya"

"Ok maya stay there I'm just going to look at these other people I say looking around at what I suspect was her family.

"Y..yes ok are th...they gonna be ok?" Maya said between sobs.

"I don't know yet sweetie" I replied trying to keep positive. I felt so sorry for the poor girl and I really didn't have any hope for the family but I was determined to check. I first went to the younger girl and could instantly tell she was unsaveable so I went to the parents but could find no pulse on either and the fact that the lady's body was completely ripped into to parts and the man had an arm on the floor I was really surprised maya had survived though I knew she would be stuck for a while in a car with her dead family.

"Ok maya, I'm just gonna talk to my friend back in a sec" I say still trying to look happy.  
I saw maya look at me her eyes filled with fear.

"I will be really quick I promise" I add and run to Jeff.

"Woah Dixie, you alright" he asks with concern obviously seeing the tears in my eyes.

"The car there is 3 un save able dead people in it"

"It's ok" he says hugging me confused as to why it has upset me so much.

"No it's not, there is a young girl who is still living she's talking and everything but she's trapped in a car with her dead parents and sister."

"Oh my... Ok well fires on the way and I will call an undertaker, cover the family with these." Jeff replies handing me some coloured tarpaulin meant for covering the dead at big scenes.  
I run back to maya and find her crying.

"There dead aren't they... Be honest with me, there is no point lying." Maya asks and I know I have to tell the truth.

"Yes... But you will be ok" I climb into the car and over her and sit in the middle seat.

"Ok, look I'm going to have to treat you, where are you injured.?" I ask her softly.  
She points to her leg which is trapped by the seat, trapping her in the car. And her arm and head which both have cuts on them. I know there is no point putting her in a head and Neck brace.

"Ok deep breath for me, I'm just giving you some pain relief." I watch her flinch as I give her some morphine.

"I don't like it... My mums looking at me." She said bursting into tears. I hug her and look her in the eye.

"Do you want me to cover them" I ask her not sure what her reaction would be.

"Yes..no..n...yes" she says quietly. I can't believe how strong she was being, being stuck in a car with my dead family would break me.

"Ok well I can always change it" I say and reach over to cover her family. I then sit back next to her and give her a comforting hug.

"Dixie.." She whispers to me.

"Yes" I reply.

"I'm scared." I know sweetie don't worry though.

"Dixie." She says again. I nod.

" will you stay with me in the hospital?" She asks and I know what I'm going to say.

"Of course sweetie. now let me look at that head." I place a bandage on her head and arm as she sits there silently.

"How long are we going to have to wait Dixie?" She asks me calmly. I know that the firemen have been delayed but I didn't want to have to tell that.

"don't worry sweetie it won't be that long" dixie said just as Jeff pulled a funny face from outside the car.

"Is he you're husband?" Maya asked and Dixie wondered how on earth she could of got to that conclusion

"how did you know?" Dixie asked causing maya to smile.

"It's just the way he looks at you."

"Oh you're a cleverclogs then. " Dixie said.

"Do you have a boyfriend." Dixie then asked, making conversation as well as being genuinely intrigued.

"no I've never felt the need, but I have been asked out many times." Maya said smiling.

"Ooo, I can see why, you are very pretty." Dixie said looking at her beautiful face covered with blood and tears.

"Dixie" she said again.

"I just want to go back in time" she says bursting into tears. I hug her tightly and wonder how she is so brave, when I lost my parents I couldn't hold my self together. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the distant sirens approaching.

"Hear? That everything's gonna be ok" I say to her smiling. As I see he truck approaching.

* * *

**So there you go... Please rate and review, I love seeing reviews sorry for not much HOLBY, later there will be more xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok here you go :D sorry it's been so long I was busy then I was on a music composition course :) xxx**

* * *

Dixie sighed as they rode in the ambulance, getting maya cut out of the car wasn't that eventful though she mostly was sat in silence. Maya's injures weren't that bad she had a crush injury to her leg and a broken arm as well as a small cut to the head, dixie was wondering what would happen next to Maya's life when the ambulance pulled up outside the ED.

Sam and fletch swung open the ambulance doors as Tom was busy with some kind of primary school outbreak. Dixie gestured for Sam to come over and quietly said to her,

"Sam, this is maya she was just orphaned at the crash, she's 12 and is coping alright" Sam tried to hide to look of shock on her face, but managed to let out a gasp instantly filled with sympathy.

"Ok.." Sam managed to say before rushing of to maya as she was wheeled into a cubicle.

"ok, maya." My names Sam and I am going to be you're doctor for now. This is fletch who is you're nurse. Sam said gesturing at fletch who was stood there smiling. Maya seemed to be almost smiling at Sam and watched her carefully.

"ok im just going to take this off" Sam said lifting the bandage off of Maya's leg, as maya winced slightly.

"ok, well done maya, I'm just going to go get some pain relif." Sam said as she turned around to leave the cubicle. Maya suddenly looked really panicked and fletch seeing this quickly and wisely said.

"how about I go so you can stay with maya" maya relaxed slightly at this and Sam agreed realising that maya didn't want her to leave. The minute fletch left maya burst into tears surprising Sam so it almost made her jump.

"Hey it's ok" Sam said meeting Maya's eyes,

"what's up?"

"I wwant Dixie" maya said just as fletch walked in, he could tell that maya had been crying but didn't want to mention it.

"fletch" Sam said as fletch looked up like a dog who had been called by his owner.

"can you fetch Dixie please" Sam said knowing fletch would understand and he nodded and rushed towards Dixie who he knew was waiting outside nervously.

dixie spun around and looked concerned as soon as she saw fletch standing there.

"its ok" fletch said quickly before Dixie could speak,

"she wants you" fletch simply said before dixie ran into the cubicle.

"Dixie!" maya said excitedly as dixie ran up and hugged her, as Dixie hugged her she saw the tear stains on her face and hugged her harder. Sam smiled at the two as they looked so natural together. Once they had finished hugging sam spoke up

"ok maya I'm afraid you will need an operation on that leg of yours so we can take you up to theatre in an half and hour if that's ok with you" Sam said and maya looked at Dixie who gave her a nod

"yeah sure" maya said almost cheerfully causing Sam to smile, them sam remembered the conversation she had just had with Zoe and her face fell.

"maya I know you probably don't want to hear this but we need to get you to talk to the foster woman" Sam said sadly annoyed she had to say it. Maya's face fell and she hugged into Dixie for about a minute crying silently. Sam and fletch sighed, they hated having to do this.

"it's ok though we told them that you were to ill to talk right now so you have until after surgery." Sam said helping maya slightly. Dixie had been debating whether to say something for a long time but finally whispered in Maya's ear

"how Would you like it if me and Jeff fostered you?" So only maya could hear. Maya nodded her head and-replied

"yes!' Into Dixie's ear making her smile they sat there for a few minutes hugging and Sam and fletch walked away. Dixie and maya were sat in the room quietly talking until the doctor came and maya was wheeled into surgery. Dixie stared as she was pushed down the corridor then sat on the bed for a few minutes staring into space, she was interrupted from her thoughts as Zoe and Jeff walked in.

"Dix, i think we need to take you to the pub " Zoe said andJeff nodded, while Dixie followed behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Xx :D please rate and review :D xx I love you all xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok! Here's the update :) please enjoy xxx **

* * *

"Come on, it will do you good, nothing is going to go wrong it's only a routine operation operation you know that" Zoe said to Dixie as they walked to the pub. They sat down at a table and Jeff went to order the drinks. Zoe was looking at Dixie trying to read her mind.

"What's up?" Zoe said to Dix quietly while Jeff was gone. Dixie sighed knowing this was stupid.

"Ok, I really want to adopt maya"'Dixie said quickly, not sure why she was making a big fuss of it. Zoe's reaction was good though and she instantly felt so stupid for making a drama of it.

"That's a great idea, why are you so worried?" Zoe asked smiling but confused at why Dixie was so worked up about this.

"I don't know, I mentioned it to her and she was delighted I got her hopes up, what if we don't foster her" Dixie said quickly letting out her thoughts.

"Dix, don't worry, I'm sure she would understand, besides if you are worried about Jeff I'm sure he would be delighted, ask him now" Zoe said as Jeff approached carrying 3 cokes. Dixie wasn't sure about this but it seemed Zoe was about to make the delicious of bringing it up for her.

"Jeff" Zoe said before Dixie could stop her, Jeff looked up with confusion.

"Dixie has something to ask you" she continued not letting Dixie interrupt. Jeff nodded and looked at his wife expectantly,

"Ok... This may be really stupid... You can say no if you want... Remember you can say no..."

"Dix just say it, I don't mind" Jeff interrupted slightly concerned at what his wife was going to say.

"What do you think about adopting Maya?" Jeff stared at Dixie for a second and worried Dixie before quickly smiling to everyone's relief.

"Dixie collier, that is an amazing idea and I was actually going to bring it up myself!" For some reason Dixie burst out laughing, after all that unessisary panic.

"Well then we have some work to do" Zoe said and the three ran out like excited school children laughing abandoning their drinks.

* * *

**Sorry it's short :) x**


	5. Woo!

**ok here is the next chapter and phew what an episode! Grr lily... Seriously. I CANT WAIT FOR THE RED BUTTON SPECIAL! **

* * *

"Wait where are we actually going?" Dixie asked realising she had run out with excitement

"To the social services lady I abandoned in my office." Zoe said smiling to herself a hatching a plan.

"Won't the process take a long time though?" Jeff asked thinking realistically.

"Ahh... Well Jeffrey before I met you I took all the steps for adoption then I backed out last minute, the information should still be valid, I'm registered." Dixie stated grinning to herself as she realised that this could actually work. Zoe smiled and added

"Plus the information from you're boss that they need... I can insure it will be amazing" Zoe joked knowing she would do what ever it took to get Dixie the child she needed.

"Ok.. Shhh she's still in there, I will ask then I will signal for you" Zoe said looking at the lady she had abandoned in her office who was texting. Zoe pushed open the door and the lady looked up.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting, I know it's early but the paramedics who saved maya, they are interested in adopting her." Zoe said putting on her professional voice, which always sounded so different to when she was chatting in the pub. This sentence shocked the lady, it was clearly not what she was expecting.

"Well...do they know how long the process takes? The social services lady spoke clearly surprised.

"Ah well, they are all ready registered, with you, as they went through the process a few years ago." Zoe said, though it was not quite the truth as 'they' did not go through the process together.

"Ahh... Can I see them?" The lady asked now intrigued.

"Yeah" Zoe said and signalled for Dixie to come In as she took the Que to leave. Zoe hovered around for a bit before Dixie signalled for her to re enter, just as the social services lady left.

"Sooo... How'd it go?" Zoe's said her professional voice gone and back to her friendly voice.

"They need you're permission and Jeff's taking her to the house here's the thing you have to sign." Dixie said smiling.

"No way" Zoe joked before snatching the paper out of Dixie's hand and grabbing a pen from the desk.

"What are you writing?" Dixie asked Zoe happy with everything.

"That you are definitely incapable of looking after a child and that I will take the case to court if needed." Zoe said using her sarcastic side, Dixie froze then realised she was joking before reply

"Seriously?"

"Ok ok, I am signing and have written that you are definitely eligible and that I fully believe that you are reliable " Dixie smiled and hugged Zoe. Before stopping and looking at her watch.

"Now let's tell maya! She should be done now!" Dixie grabbed Zoe and they threw the letter at the social services lady before running to the cubicle.


End file.
